Luz lunar
by Nini93
Summary: Orochimaru y Kabuto comienzan una relación un tanto extraña. No quieren reconocer sus sentimientos, pero sin embargo no quieren separarse cada noche. ¿Qué haran? [OroKabu] [Lemon] Pésimo summary u.u ¡Ch. 4 arriba! Final dramático.
1. Engañarnos

**¡Konnichiwa! Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Naruto, pero este no será el único capítulo ya que me gustaría hacerlo más largo porque adoro esta pareja. ¡Es mi favorita! Bueno, ya no me tardo más. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**1. Engañarnos.**

Luz lunar... pausas... silencio... luz eléctrica y pocos segundos después un ruidoso trueno cargado de energía se mezclaban con las respiraciones entrecortadas y los gemidos que los dos hombres emitían en aquel momento tan ardiente.

La poca pero brillante luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana de la oscura habitación iluminaba sus dos cuerpos bien formados y deseosos de placer mientras sudaban y se movían al mismo ritmo acelerado sobre la cama.

El menor de cabello grisáceo como aquella misma luz de luna y ojos negros realmente sensuales movía sus caderas cada vez más fuerte y rápido sobre el cuerpo de Orochimaru haciendo que el enorme y resbaladizo miembro de este entrara y saliera de aquella cavidad tan apretada duramente.

Contracciones, gemidos profundos y llenos de lujuria, caricias deseosas y apasionadas. Besos... Se hacían uno solo ante la curiosa mirada de la luna, que era la única que observaba aquel momento delicioso.

-Kabuto... –Susurró el moreno mientras agarraba sus caderas firmemente con sus pálidas manos por las que parecía que nunca hubiera corrido la sangre- ¡Ahh! Es... la primera vez que haces esto¿Me equivoco?

-S... sí... –Confesó el más joven mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre el de la serpiente blanca abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas mientras movía sus caderas aún-.

-Lo pude notar... eres demasiado estrecho... –Le dijo al oído con su voz tan sensual mientras succionaba con deleite el lóbulo de su oreja y de nuevo los dos se volvían a fundir en un apasionado beso-.

Había sido hermoso e inolvidable quitarle la inocencia a Kabuto por parte de Orochimaru. Hacer que sus primeras gotas de sangre las derramara por él y solo para él al haberle penetrado. Estaba tan indefenso... y a la vez tan masculinamente deseoso sobre su cuerpo moviéndose en aquellos momentos los dos, a un solo ritmo, en un solo cuerpo, en una sola alma y corazón... Llegaron al clímax los dos a la vez. El moreno abundantemente en el interior del peligrís y el peligrís entre el cuerpo de los dos, manchándolos con su blanco y afrodisíaco líquido.

De nuevo silencio... otro rayo afuera en aquella noche lluviosa mientras las gotas de lluvia cubrían los cristales de la ventana cerrada. Solo se interrumpía por el sonido de las pequeñas gotitas cristalinas al chocar con el cristal y por las respiraciones agitadas de los dos. El más joven con su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del mayor, que a la vez subía y bajaba con rapidez a causa del momento.

A penas se miraron a los ojos un par de segundos cuando la voz del más joven, que había sido el que había comenzado el juego, también interrumpía el silencio con su hermosa voz.

-Orochimaru-sama... ¿Puedo... quedarme aquí esta noche? –Su rostro se escondía en el cuello del moreno-.

-... –No hubo respuesta, solo una sonrisa sensual pero algo tierna que dio a entender al peligrís una respuesta afirmativa-.

Este solo sonrió y se recostó al lado de su señor abrazándole fuertemente. Él le correspondió aquel abrazo dándole su calor. Calor que nunca a nadie le había dado... ni siquiera él mismo sabía que poseía un calor tan abrumador.

Pasaron la noche los dos abrazados. A penas se movieron. Por la cabeza de los dos pasaban muchas cosas.

"No puede ser... no puedo creer que me haya acostado con Kabuto... Alguien como yo que persigue metas completamente distintas a esto que acabo de hacer... no tengo tiempo para estas cosas... y mucho menos... creo que... me estoy empezando a enamorar de él... ¡¡No!!" –Orochimaru discutía con su conciencia en su cabeza. No quería reconocer, que, aunque aquella noche hubiera sido realmente apasionada con Kabuto, él ya amaba al joven médico desde antes, pero no se quería permitir aquel sentimiento-.

"Si alguien se entera de que me acosté con Orochimaru-sama, él se meterá en problemas... Su imagen se volvería completamente... inversa... Incluso algunos de sus esbirros le perderían respeto por el simple hecho de que se creyeran que nos amamos o algo así... aunque yo... si le amo..."

Todo esto pasaba por las mentes de los dos shinobis del sonido mientras afuera llovía y los rayos iluminaban la habitación cada poco tiempo.

Orochimaru llegó a una conclusión: Si no quería que Kabuto supiera que le amaba pero, aun así, quería seguir haciéndose uno con él y entregándole toda su alma y su ser, le diría que se quería reunir con él cada noche. Le diría que sería solo por placer, sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de Kabuto, ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de que Kabuto le amaba.

-Kabuto... –La voz del moreno quebró el silencio de nuevo que hasta ahora solo había sido interrumpido por la lluvia y los rayos-.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Lo miró levantando un poco su cabeza de encima del pecho de Orochimaru-.

-¿No te gustaría repetir esto cada noche? –Le lanzó una mirada sensual con sus afilados ojos de reptil-.

Kabuto se sonrojó bastante y lo miró a los ojos –Claro... cada noche... sería estupendo –Besó los labios del mayor-.

-La pasaremos bien... será un juego entretenido –Respondió-.

"¿Un juego entretenido?" –Pensó Kabuto- "Pero que tonto soy... claro... ¿Qué iba a ser sino para alguien como Orochimaru-sama? No puedo reprocharle nada... solo me mostraré indiferente"

-Claro... un juego... Sí, será divertido... –Kabuto le regaló una sonrisa sensual a su señor y, como si no sintiera nada, se recostó en su pecho y al rato se durmió junto a él-.

-----

**CONTINUARÁ**

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les gustara. Estuvo cortito pero prometo una continuación dentro de poco. Por favor, dejen RR con su opinión, consejos, quejas, etc. ¡Sayonara! n.n **


	2. El sencillo secreto de Orochimaru

**¡Hii! Siento haberme retrasado tanto con este capítulo, pero es que no sabía demasiado bien como continuarlo exactamente y a penas tuve tiempo. Estuve muy liada estudiando y con algunas cosas más. Gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic .**

**Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de Luz Lunar:**

**2. El sencillo secreto de Orochimaru.**

Desde la primera noche ardiente que habían experimentado los dos ninjas del sonido, las siguientes no habían cambiado demasiado.

Noches de placer continuo, pasión y, sentimiento que los dos ocultaban bajo cualquier circunstancia: amor.

-¡¡Orochimaru-sama, Orochimaru-sa... ahhhh!! –Eran los gemidos de placer del peligrís en una de tantas noches de lujuria que compartía con su señor.

Kabuto se encontraba bajo el cuerpo del mayor, boca abajo, recibiendo de lleno las fuertes envestidas de Orochimaru, algo dolorosas.

Dolor... eso caracterizaba al frío señor Orochimaru, aunque el placer que hacía experimentar al joven Kabuto, era mucho mayor que aquel dolor.

El albino Orochimaru no solía hablar demasiado durante aquellos momentos que los dos disfrutaban, pero sus gemidos de placer siempre eran sensuales y profundos, llenando la habitación por completo junto a los de su joven esbirro.

Al final Orochimaru se vino en el interior de Kabuto recorriendo todo su ser con su cálido líquido, al igual que lo hizo Kabuto manchando la mano con la que Orochimaru había estado todo aquel tiempo masturbando su miembro.

Un último y profundo gemido de placer de los dos hombres dio fin a otra de las tantas noches de placer continuo que ya llevaban. Se quedaron un rato recostados sobre la cama intentando normalizar sus respiraciones. Orochimaru sobre el cuerpo de su "pequeño" Kabuto, pero con el cuidado de no provocarle un peso agobiante.

Kabuto notaba una sensibilidad extraña en Orochimaru cuando compartían aquellos momentos, pero solo supuso que sería porque Kabuto era su mano derecha y su preferido, así que a Orochimaru no le convendría despreciarle demasiado.

Después del tiempo suficiente como para recuperarse del agotamiento, Orochimaru se levantó de la cama para irse tal y como había ido a buscar a Kabuto, no sin antes acariciar de manera sensual el cuerpo boca bajo de Kabuto, desde sus costillas hasta sus caderas, era una costumbre que tenía el moreno antes de irse, como despedida cada noche. El mayor, dio media vuelta y, recogiendo su ropa de los pies de la cama y el suelo, se fue con aparente tranquilidad de la habitación dejando allí a un exhausto y no del todo feliz Kabuto, ya que, a pesar de tener a su disposición cada noche todo el cuerpo y el ser de Orochimaru, no tenía del todo su alma. Kabuto pensaba que Orochimaru no le amaba, aunque el susodicho pensaba lo mismo. Creía que su "pequeño" no le amaba ni le amaría nunca.

Aunque tuvieran ojos, no se daban cuenta de que estaban completamente ciegos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente, Orochimaru despertó más temprano de lo que él había pensado que despertaría después de la anterior noche tan agotadora. Se dio cuenta de que, desde que Kabuto y él hacían el amor cada noche, no habían entrenado ninguno de los dos absolutamente nada.

Orochimaru se levantó de la cama. Al llegar a su cuarto la noche anterior estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se había vestido. Tomó sus ropas y se vistió deprisa. Se dirigió a la habitación de su ninja favorito y llamó a la puerta de este.

-Kabuto... ¡Vamos, levántate, es hora de entrenar! –Esperaba la respuesta del peligrís, pero parecía que dormía profundamente. Entró a la habitación despacio y sin hacer demasiado ruido y se acercó a él.

Completamente desnudo también, Kabuto dormía placidamente sobre la mullida cama. Parecía un ángel durmiendo así de tranquilo.

Orochimaru se sentó a su lado y, lentamente dirigió su mano al rostro de Kabuto. Lo acarició muy suavemente con temor a despertarle y que Kabuto lo descubriera en aquella situación "tierna", pero, el blanco sannin siguió acariciando el hermoso rostro del joven y luego su cabello gris, haciendo que este despertara despacio y se quedara mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Orochimaru-sama? –Preguntó algo confuso el más joven contemplando a aquella belleza que tenía a su lado sentado en su cama acariciando su cabello- Lo siento, estaba dormido.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta... –Respondió algo nervioso el Rey serpiente y tragó saliva apartando rápidamente su mano del cabello de Kabuto- Ehm... Kabuto, hace demasiado tiempo que no entrenamos y lo necesitamos... vamos afuera a entrenar un rato... se de técnicas nuevas que puedo enseñarte con el nivel que tienes ya... vístete –Se levantó despacio de la cama y de nuevo salió de la habitación dejando solo a Kabuto, que se vestía rápidamente.

-"¿Por qué Orochimaru-sama estaba aquí... acariciándome si solo toca mi cuerpo para acostarse conmigo?" –Pensaba aturdido Kabuto y por un momento se le vino la idea absurda a la cabeza de que Orochimaru sintiera algo por él- ¡Jajaja! Eso es imposible, Kabuto... –Se dijo a si mismo el peligrís en voz alta riéndose tontamente.

En poco tiempo, Kabuto salió de su habitación, desayunó rápido tal y como había hecho Orochimaru y se dirigió rápido afuera de la casa.

Cuando Orochimaru y Kabuto entrenaban, hablaban o hacían cualquier cosa de sus vidas diarias, todo parecía normal, como siempre había sido todo entre ellos dos. Parecía que no existieran aquellas noches de placer. Por la noche, el mundo se volvía completamente opuesto y lleno de la pasión que los dos sentían.

Después de horas de duro entrenamiento, pararon unos minutos para descansar.

-Orochimaru-sama, ¿Quiere que traiga algo de beber? –Le preguntó Kabuto a Orochimaru mientras los dos estaban sentados sobre la hierba-.

-Sí, está bien... –Aceptó un exhausto Orochimaru-.

Kabuto tardó unos segundos en levantarse, y, todavía respirando con algo de dificultad, se dirigió a la cocina, pero justo antes de llegar a ella, a un lado del pasillo de la oscura casa, se encontraba la habitación de su señor justo unos metros antes de la cocina. La puerta estaba abierta y no pudo evitar quedarse mirando exactamente un punto. Un cajón que Orochimaru siempre cuidaba de que nadie abriera.

-"¿Qué esconderá ahí dentro?" –Se preguntó Kabuto mientras se rascaba la barbilla. Sabía bien que no debía mirar, que eso sería traicionar a Orochimaru ya que no sabía que habría allí de tanta importancia, pero no podía resistirse. Parecía que Orochimaru no entraría en casa y Kabuto moría de ganas de ver qué había allí.

El joven shinobi se acercó deprisa pero silenciosamente al cajón y lo abrió despacio.

Lo que vio allí le sorprendió, a simple vista no parecía nada importante, pero lo vio tan simple que le pareció extraño. Era un librito, aunque Kabuto se dio cuenta rápidamente de que no uno cualquiera, sino un diario bastante antiguo.

Tomo la vieja libreta pequeña de un color marrón oscuro entre sus manos. Estaba llena de polvo. No la limpió para que Orochimaru no se diera cuenta de que la había tocado y, después de pensarlo unos segundos, la abrió. La letra era bonita, se notaba que era la de Orochimaru pero algo mas dejada, ya que parecía de cuando era pequeño. Ese diario debía tener unos 38 años de antigüedad. Kabuto había abierto por una página cualquiera.

"_Querido diario:_

_Hoy dividieron la clase en grupos de tres. Realmente no me importaba estar en un grupo u otro... no me importa nadie de la academia, solo espero el momento en que mi objetivo se cumpla..."_

Kabuto paró de leer un momento y levantó la vista del diario. Sabía bien que Orochimaru tenía aquella idea descabellada de apoderarse de todas las técnicas y tener poder desde hace años, pero le resultaba doloroso que fuera así desde la temprana edad de 12 años. Continuó leyendo.

"_...me metieron en un grupo con un tipo que no parece muy inteligente de cabello blanco. Es bastante torpe... creo que se llama Jiraiya, y con una niña rubia y directa. Ella creo que se llamaba Tsunade. Parece que ellos dos no se llevan muy bien... Por ahora conmigo ellos no tienen relación, pero no pretendo tener relación alguna con ellos._

_El sensei se llama Sarutobi y no parece en absoluto ser débil..." _

Kabuto paró de leer y reflexionó... siempre solo... Orochimaru siempre estuvo solo... no tenía a nada ni a nadie que le amase y por eso él no amaba a nadie, aunque, quizá Orochimaru en su niñez siempre hubiera deseado ser amado por alguna persona especial, pero, ya que no tenía nada ni nadie que perder, decidió seguir aquel camino oscuro arriesgándolo todo.

Kabuto pasó unas páginas más rápidamente. Parecía que Orochimaru no había escrito demasiado en aquel pequeño diario, pero, de repente, tras montones de páginas en blanco, vio una mucho más reciente y eso se notaba en la letra y la fecha. A penas hacía 4 años o así que Orochimaru había escrito aquello.

"_No puedo decir que esto sea un diario, ya que hace años que no escribo aquí... pero necesito desahogarme y, al igual que hace décadas, no tengo a nadie a quien contarle nada... estoy solo, completamente solo... siempre tuve el deseo de que alguien me quisiera, aunque solo fuera fingido, pero... No fue así, por eso decidí que me dedicaría por completo a mi objetivo sin importarme la vida de cualquier ser humano, pero... se bien que nunca seré feliz... nunca tendré a nadie, estoy solo..."_

-Solo... –Repitió Kabuto en voz alta y, cuando se dispuso a cerrar de nuevo aquel pequeño diario, algo salió de entre las últimas páginas, parecía una vieja fotografía.

Kabuto la cogió del suelo y la contempló curiosamente. Parecía un retrato del grupo de Orochimaru. Él, Jiraiya, Tsunade y su sensei Sarutobi.

Los 3 conocidos de Orochimaru sonrientes excepto él. Kabuto nunca había visto una foto de Orochimaru de pequeño. Su señor nunca hubiera perdido el tiempo en mostrarle aquellas cosas que para él eran insignificantes, pero, entonces, ¿Por qué tenía aquella foto allí?.

El joven de piel blanca y cabello azabache en la foto mostraba una mirada seria y melancólica. Por lo demás, no mostraba sentimiento alguno, parecía hecho de piedra, pero Kabuto nunca podría negar que Orochimaru nunca había perdido ni una pizca de su belleza. Era hermoso.

Kabuto giró la foto y por la parte contraria ponía: _"Aún sigo solo... ellos tampoco me quisieron"._

Kabuto tragó saliva algo sorprendido, ya que sabía que Sarutobi había mostrado siempre cierta motivación hacia Orochimaru, pero supo que eso no era lo que Orochimaru buscaba. Él quería un amigo, una persona, alguien a quien amara y ser amado.

Si Orochimaru descubría que Kabuto sabía aquel secreto que tanto había guardado, se enfurecería seriamente. Creería que Kabuto le había traicionado al divulgar entre sus recuerdos y sentimientos más profundos. Él que siempre había aparentado ser un hombre sin sentimientos ni preocupaciones, y mucho menos sufrimientos.

Mataría a Kabuto si lo descubría. Rápidamente se dispuso a guardar el diario de nuevo en su sitio con aquella foto metida dentro cuando Orochimaru entró por la puerta así de repente y se lo encontró con aquel privado objeto entre sus manos. Había regresado a buscarle ya que Kabuto tardaba demasiado en volver con algo de beber.

-Kabuto... –Murmuró realmente sorprendido al verle con aquel diario entre sus manos- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No ibas a ir a por algo de beber? –Miró al joven peligrís con notable furia y fuego en sus ojos. Se acercó con paso firme y ligero a él mientras este, inclinado en el suelo, guardaba rápidamente el diario en su sitio.

-Orochimaru-sama, no es lo que piensa, es que... yo... yo... ehh... –No tenía excusa. Orochimaru le había descubierto hurgando donde le había prohibido mirar a él en especial, ya que era el ser que mas amaba. Orochimaru tomó a Kabuto del cuello de su camisa y lo levantó chocándole contra la pared y elevándole unos centímetros por encima del suelo aun sujetándole del cuello de su camisa- Lo que leíste... fue realmente vergonzoso para mí... –Susurró Orochimaru muy cerca del oído de Kabuto que temblaba muerto de miedo ante lo que le haría el Rey serpiente- Mereces un castigo... –Kabuto abrió mucho sus ojos horrorizado-.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**¡Wah! Aquí está el segundo capítulo, más largo y creo que mejor que el otro... ¿o no? xD Bueno, espero no haberles decepcionado ¡¡Y muchas gracias por los Reviews, que me ayudaron muchísimo!! Espero más reviews, pronto subiré el tercer cap. **


	3. Me traicionaste

**¡Konnichiwa! Sí, lo se, me tardé como siempre pero la pereza y el no saber como continuar este capítulo me tardaron mucho UUU**

**Gracias a Nene-chan, que me metió bulla para que continuara. Me gusta que de vez en cuando lo haga, porque sino, me quedo dormida en los laureles xD. Espero que les guste este capítulo dedicado en especial para mi querida Arly-chan, Inusha-chan y Ne-chan .**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**3. Me traicionaste.**

Unos segundos de agobiante silencio se formaron mientras el peligrís miraba con miedo a su señor que le agarraba para que no se moviera.

-¡¿Qué me va a hacer?! –Se atrevió a preguntarle lleno de miedo al moreno que le miraba con sus afilados y furiosos ojos de reptil con estos llenos de ira.

-Voy a castigarte, ya te lo dije... –Le susurro muy cerca del oído a Kabuto mientras metía una de sus manos bajo su camisa acariciando su torso y pecho- Me avergonzaste... descubriste mis más íntimos recuerdos... te dije que no miraras en ese cajón... ¡Y TÚ LO HICISTE! –Le pegó más a la pared lleno de furia en ese momento mientras su subordinado le miraba aterrado a los ojos- Veo el miedo en tus ojos... –Susurro y comenzó a besar su cuello con lujuria y deseo. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que lo único que quería darle a Kabuto era placer y nada más, pero no era así...

Como serpiente que era, engañaría y acorralaría a su presa, la asustaría y la debilitaría para después... ¿Comérsela? Uhmm... Sí, probaría como cada noche aquella deliciosa piel pero no sin hacerle sufrir hasta que sintiera cerca la muerte.

Los gemidos de Kabuto comenzaron siendo tímidos y asustadizos, aunque el joven sabía bien lo que pretendía hacerle su amo.

-No lo haga, por favor, Orochimaru-sama, no lo haga... –Susurró con un suave temblor que recorrió su cuerpo-.

El Sannin no respondió, solo arranco brutalmente su camisa y pantalones. Comenzó a acariciar fuertemente la entrepierna de su subordinado mientras este gemía e intentaba oponer resistencia, pero nada era posible... Orochimaru le tenía bien agarrado.

Tras esto, tumbó violentamente a Kabuto en la cama boca arriba y llevo una mano a la cabeza de este, quitándole la goma que sujetaba su cabello grisáceo. Contemplo su rostro asustadizo y sonrojado. Sus hermosas pupilas negras como la más profunda noche, dilatadas... sabía bien que rompería a llorar en algún momento. Sabía que estaba aterrado, pero se lo merecía... no podía mostrarle piedad... No podía decirle que le amaba hasta enloquecer... El moreno cerró sus ojos de serpiente con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo como su corazón se hacía pedazos y derramo una lagrima que limpio en seguida para que su subordinado no viera, aunque este la había percibido ligeramente, extrañándose...

-Orochimaru-sama, ¿Está lloran...? –No pudo terminar su frase ya que su señor le había tomado agresivamente del cabello por la nuca y tiraba de él como si fuera un animal poniéndolo boca abajo en la cama. Ahora Kabuto entendía por qué le había soltado el cabello-.

-"_Lo siento mucho, mi Kabuto..." _–Pensó Orochimaru mientras hacia aquello y sentía como el cuerpo de su pequeño comenzaba a temblar. Escucho sollozos... Sí... el peligrís lloraba de miedo sabiendo lo que se avecinaba... Otra punzada de dolor se produjo en el pecho del mayor que derramo una lagrima más. Esta cayó sobre la espalda de Kabuto. El efecto que tuvo aquella lágrima fue inesperado. Hizo un agujero en la piel del peligrís, como una quemadura de la que brotaba sangre.

-¡Ahhhh! –Grito de dolor mientras Orochimaru miraba sorprendido lo que había ocurrido- ¡¿Qué me ha hecho?! –Le preguntó con miedo Kabuto e intentaba girar la cabeza para mirar su herida ya que sentía como sangraba, aunque no era algo muy grave, pero Orochimaru no le dejaba sujetando aun su nuca por medio de su cabello.

-¿Qué es esto...? –Se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta mientras miraba la sangre de Kabuto escurrir por sus riñones. Luego vio como poco a poco aquella sangre se volvía negra- Lagrimas negras... S-soy un monstruo... –Susurró temblando y llorando aun más sin darse cuenta que aquellas dolorosas y apuñaladoras lágrimas caían sobre la espalda del shinobi-.

-¡Duele, duele, dueleeeee! –Gritaba desesperado y retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo del mayor.

-_"Está bien... se que soy un monstruo, siempre lo supe... si soy un monstruo actuaré como uno...tal y como hice hasta ahora" _–Pensó cayendo en la cuenta del por qué de aquellas lagrimas negras... Había sufrido tanto, había estado tan solo... que se había convertido en un monstruo que ya incluso las lágrimas de dolor que liberaba hacían daño y se habían vuelto tan oscuras como su propio corazón.

Se desvestía mientras pensaba todo aquello. Tomo con su mano libre las caderas del más pequeño y, acercando su erecto miembro a la entrada del shinobi, le penetró fuertemente y sin piedad alguna haciéndolo sangrar al instante y provocando gemidos de puro dolor en él.

-¡Orochimaru-sama, no siga! –Gritaba el peligrís mientras derramaba lágrimas de dolor que caían rápidamente por sus mejillas rojizas hasta llegar a la almohada que apretaba con fuerza. Sus gemidos eran demasiado fuertes y cada vez más desesperados por el dolor. Orochimaru ya no pudo soportarlo mas y, quitándole de la frente su bandana a Kabuto, se la puso en la boca liándola fuertemente y acallando aquellos gemidos desesperados, ya que le dolía verle sufrir, pero un Sannin como él NUNCA debía mostrar piedad hacia sus víctimas.

Kabuto era importante para él. Era su mano derecha y además... le amaba, pero... había incumplido una orden de su señor y descubierto sus recuerdos más íntimos, así que no le dejaría sin castigo.

Al final, el mayor decidió torturarle más. Comenzo a gemir sensualmente artificiales gemidos de placer y satisfacción para hacer creer al más pequeño que disfrutaba todo aquello.

-Estas hermoso, violable e indefenso... ¡Ahh! No pensé verte así nunca... –Le dijo a Kabuto en un momento en el que este giró su rostro sonrojado y empañado de lágrimas hacia Orochimaru para mostrarle una mirada suplicante y arrepentida, aunque el miedo tampoco abandonaba los ojos negros de Kabuto.

A pesar de que ya no podía gritar o hablar, sollozaba fuertemente e intentaba mover sus manos para zafarse de aquello, pero Orochimaru agarraba sin dificultad sus finas muñecas. Las heridas en los riñones de Kabuto ya no sangraban, pero el dolor en su pequeña entrada era tan fuerte y perdía tanta sangre por esta, que, sentía que de un momento a otro perdería el conocimiento.

-¡¡AHH, aprende a respetarme, crío!! –Le grito Orochimaru a Kabuto al oído para después morder su oreja con fiereza y manchar el interior de Kabuto con su líquido. Justo después de eso, el peligrís se desmayó sin poder soportar más el inmenso dolor de su cuerpo y alma dejando de retorcerse bajo el cuerpo del moreno, que le miró tristemente y acarició su cabello que anteriormente había jalado y despeinado por su nuca- Perdóname... Kabuto-kun... –Susurro saliendo del interior del cuerpo inmóvil de su subordinado y le acomodó un poco sobre la cama, pero no limpió su sangre ni curó las heridas en sus riñones, o toda la maldad que había fingido sentir, la tiraría por la borda.

Se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse de aquella habitación pero no pudo... no podía dejar a su querido pequeño allí solo y ensangrentado... Al menos quería asegurarse de que sus heridas no fueran demasiado graves como para infectarse o algo así... Sabía que las de su entrada sanarían pasado un tiempo, pero, tras revisar con detenimiento las de sus riñones, se aseguró de que no fueran graves, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que las heridas eran profundas pero ya casi parecían haber cicatrizado... Bueno, ya sabía que la capacidad de curación de Kabuto era increíble.

Ya después de unos minutos observando su cuerpo débil y su rostro aun repleto de lágrimas, se dispuso a marcharse cuando la voz del peligrís le detuvo.

-Espere... –Su voz era débil y quebrantada-... Orochimaru-sama, no se vaya... –Se incorporó despacio sobre la cama y se sentó con dificultad debido al dolor en sus partes bajas, aunque Orochimaru seguía de espaldas a Kabuto sin mirarlo pero inmóvil-... yo... –Bajó la vista- ...ya recibí mi castigo. Espero que me haya perdonado... –Su voz se notaba algo fingida y desconforme-.

- ...Olvídalo, ya te castigué, pero a partir de hoy tienes prohibido el paso a mi habitación... para siempre –Dio un paso dispuesto a marcharse cuando Kabuto le tomó de la mano parándole en seco-.

-¡Espere! ¡No quiero que piense que le traicioné! ¡Yo solo tenía curiosidad por saber que tenía en ese cajón y...! –Orochimaru le interrumpió.

-Curiosidad... eso suena demasiado inocente... mas bien di que te metiste en mis asuntos...

-¡No es así!

-¡¡Cállate, crío insolente, no me lleves la contraria!! –El moreno se giro y le dio una bofetada que hizo que el más joven quedara con su cara ladeada y su mejilla aún más roja. Silencio... unos segundos de silencio agobiante.

-Por favor, escúcheme... –Quiso continuar Kabuto sin darle tiempo a Orochimaru a responderle- Yo sabía que usted se sentía solo, aunque ese escrito tras la fotografía de los tres Sannin me lo aclaró todo... ¡Yo también estoy solo y...! –De nuevo Orochimaru le interrumpió.

-¡¡CÁLLATE!! –Dijo tajante pero esta vez no le levantó la mano, sino la voz- Tú incumpliste mis órdenes... ya no puedo confiar en ti como antes...

-¡¡Pues yo soy el primer idiota aquí ya que llevo confiando años en usted al igual que sus demás esbirros y usted traiciona a cada uno de ellos cada poco tiempo usándolos como marionetas!! ¿¿Quién dice que algún día usted no me utilizara a mi así?? Usted mata a muchos de sus esbirros porque se le antoja y yo solo quería descubrir más cosas para usted, quiero... quiero ser distinto a los demás... ¡QUIERO SER IMPORTANTE PARA USTED!

Silencio de nuevo... Orochimaru bajó la vista y apretó su puño. No pensó que Kabuto le idolatrara de aquella manera.

-¿Por qué quieres ser importante para mi? –Le preguntó con la voz más serena que pudo aparentar a su esbirro.

-Pues... porque yo... –Bajó la vista y trago saliva. Era el momento indicado para confesarle sus sentimientos- Orochimaru-sama, yo le...

**CONTINUARÁ **

**xDDD ¡Soy una mala persona! ¡Lo dejé en lo más interesante!... El próximo capítulo será el último y estará en cuanto se me ocurra cómo continuar el fic xD. Espero no tardar, aunque eso en mí es casi imposible. Siento que este estuviera tan cortito, pero el próximo prometo que será más largo. ¡Dejen RR! Espero que les haya gustado, ¡Sayonara! **

**Nota: Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras que dejaron sus RR, ¡Son mis pilas para seguir escribiendo! **


	4. Tú eras mi verdadero camino

**¡¡Konnichiwa!! Sí, después de tanto tiempo subí la cuarta y última parte de este fic . Me costó mucho hacerla además de que soy muy, muy caga xD. Para las que les guste el drama, digo que esto les resultará delicioso xD. Las más sensibles, espero que lo disfruten aunque no se si estarán contentas con este triste final uu Pero así me dio por hacerlo xD **

**¡Prometo hacer más fics de esta pareja! (Pero no me pregunten cuando... xD) Bueno, ya no me entretengo más y disfrútenlo, sobre todo ustedes, Arly-chan y Nene-chan **

**Ya sabes, Nene-chan, tienes que meterme bulla para que haga los fics, que en el fondo eso se agradece U**

**¡Bueno, aquí tienen!:**

**4. Tú eras mi verdadero camino.**

-Orochimaru-sama, yo le... yo... –El joven levantó la vista temblorosamente mirando con sus profundos ojos negros los ojos asesinos y fieros del mayor. Suspiro y se llenó de valor, pensando que ya las cosas no iban a poder ir a peor...- ¡Yo le amo! –Cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando un fuerte golpe o algún insulto, aunque fuera un seco "lárgate", pero Orochimaru no le dijo nada. El silencio invadió la habitación y Kabuto abrió sus ojos despacio viendo a su señor delante suya parado y cabizbajo, aunque temblaba ligeramente y eso lo pudo percibir- Orochimaru-sama... –Susurró y justo cuando se iba a levantar para ver si se encontraba bien, Orochimaru comenzó a caminar hacia él aun cabizbajo- ...Y-yo... l-lo siento, señor, pero ya tenía que decírselo y... –Kabuto se intentaba excusar pensando que solo se acercaba a él para patearlo y sacarlo de la habitación, pero su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando el moreno se inclinó delante suya y acarició su mejilla suavemente mirándole a los ojos con los suyos llenos de arrepentimiento. Eso era muy extraño en Orochimaru, nadie hubiera pensado nunca en verlo así.

-Kabuto... ¿Es eso cierto? –Le preguntó con una voz triste y en cierto modo, algo tímida. El susodicho bajó la vista visiblemente avergonzado y asintió acariciando la mano que Orochimaru había puesto en su mejilla- Bien... –Contestó Orochimaru- Yo... nunca serías capaz de creerme... bueno, ni si quiera entiendo esa clase de sentimientos... no se ni si es un sentimiento... Pero se que yo también –Kabuto le miraba con sus ojos negros y grandes ya de por si más abiertos que nunca. Despacio, atrajo a Orochimaru contra su cuerpo abrazándole fuertemente, un abrazo que también Orochimaru correspondió envolviendo a Kabuto fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Quiero que... quiero que hagamos el amor –Le susurró Kabuto a Orochimaru que asintió acariciando el cabello de su pequeño. Ya era hora de que los dos se hicieran uno culminando su amor. Kabuto se separó despacio de Orochimaru, le extendió la mano a su señor que aun seguía desde el suelo mirándole y tiró suavemente de su mano levantándole.

Era evidente que Kabuto no iba a poder ser su uke aquella vez ya que tal y como le había dejado, no estaba en condiciones. El más pequeño, se situó sobre el mayor besando suavemente su cuello y labios, acariciando con sus manos el cuerpo semidesnudo de Orochimaru y deshaciéndose de la poca ropa que le estorbaba, acariciando cada milímetro de la blanca piel y apretando sus pezones disfrutando de ver a su señor estremecerse con aquellas caricias que le hacían erguirse sobre las blancas sábanas manchadas de la sangre que Kabuto había derramado minutos antes.

Suavemente, el ninja médico, bajó por su fuerte pecho a su abdomen que besó y lamió suavemente entreteniéndose en su ombligo acariciando suavemente con su mano la entrepierna de su señor, deseando escuchar como le pedía más de manera desesperada, aunque el sannin se mordía dos de sus dedos intentando retener sus gemidos deseosos.

-No sea tímido... pídame más... –Le susurró Kabuto hasta que al fin su señor cedió pidiéndole entre suaves gemidos de placer que calmara su excitación. El joven solo asintió y bajó a aquella parte que tanta atención requería besando la punta con deseo y placer para después lamerla en círculos hasta bajar a toda la longitud que también lamió durante un rato, pero su señor necesitaba más, así que se metió todo lo que cupo de su enorme miembro a la boca, hasta la mitad a penas masturbando el resto. Lo succionaba con fuerza subiendo y bajando con todas sus fuerzas. Sentía como Orochimaru enredaba sus blancos dedos entre su cabello grisáceo y, finalmente, dejaba escapar su líquido blanco en la boca de Kabuto, que lo saboreó y tragó al instante.

El joven levantó la vista mirando a los ojos a la serpiente que tenía bajo su cuerpo respirando agitadamente y con deseo.

Vio que Orochimaru abría sus piernas demasiado y entendió que era lo que quería. Lamió la entrada de Orochimaru mojándola y después se ensalivó dos de sus dedos que introdujo despacio primero uno y luego otro a la pequeña y estrecha entrada de su señor. Kabuto se dio cuenta por el dolor que causaban aquellos intrusos dedos en Orochimaru, que este nunca había sido uke, así que, cuidadosamente, le preparó y después abrió sus piernas todo lo que pudo sujetando sus carnosos muslos para comenzar a penetrarle con cuidado.

-¡¡Ahhh!! –Un suave gemido de dolor escapó de los labios de la serpiente que miró a Kabuto respirando agitadamente mientras algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero él no dejaría que eso pasara- Kabu...to-kun... Ahhh... Siento tanto lo de antes... –Acarició la mejilla de Kabuto que besó su mano y siguió adentrándose despacio en él- Olvidemos todo eso... –Susurro el más pequeño envistiéndole al principio despacio, cada vez más y más fuerte conforme los dos sentían que lo necesitaban. Orochimaru movía sus caderas fuertemente al mismo ritmo de Kabuto hasta que al fin llegó al orgasmo irguiendo su espalda y su entrada se contrajo, apretando con sus paredes el miembro de Kabuto, haciendo que este se viniera con fuerza en su interior, invadiéndolo todo.

Orochimaru se vino manchando la mano de Kabuto y su propio pecho. El pequeño, suspiro y se dejo caer sobre su señor respirando agitadamente y ya sin fuerzas. Orochimaru le abrazó fuertemente intentando normalizar su respiración junto con Kabuto. Al rato, los dos quedaron dormidos profundamente, abrazándose fuertemente. La ventana estaba ligeramente abierta y de nuevo la luz de luna entraba por ella acariciando el cuerpo de los dos hombres desnudos. Los rayos de luna y esta misma, eran de nuevo los únicos testigos de la pasión de aquellas dos personas.

A mitad de la noche, se escuchaban fuertes golpes en aquel castillo que retumbaba entero. Orochimaru y Kabuto despertaron al instante debido al jaleo que se comenzaba a montar en los terrenos. En seguida se vistieron y salieron a ver que ocurría cuando vieron que nada mas abrir la puerta, muchos ninjas de Orochimaru peleaban contra otros muchos ninjas de Konoha.

Aquella pelea era sangrienta y salvaje, como la que hubo cuando Orochimaru mató al viejo Sarutobi.

-Esto... ¡¡¿Qué es esto?!! ¡Ninjas de Konoha! –Orochimaru miró a todos lados nervioso. ¡Los ninjas de Konoha habían encontrado el escondite de Orochimaru y ahora le querrían obviamente a él para matarte por todo los males que había cometido. El moreno buscó con la mirada a la persona responsable de aquel ataque, aunque él sospechaba quien había sido, y, así era. Tsunade corría hacia él desde el final de aquel enorme pasillo. Los ninjas abrieron paso a la Hokage que se disponía a matar de un solo golpe al Rey Serpiente.

-¡¡No interfiráis, él es mío!! –Gritó la Hokage llena de furia que corría hacia Orochimaru con su puño cerrado y con Chackra concentrado en este. Fue tan rápida que a Orochimaru no le dio tiempo a moverse y recibió un salvaje y fuerte golpe en la barriga que le sacó todo el aire y le tiró al suelo haciéndole retroceder unos metros hacia atrás. Tsunade sonrió triunfal y se acercó con paso firme hacia el, en esos momentos, indefenso Orochimaru que temblaba en el suelo agarrándose su estómago. Tsunade sacó un kunai, quería atravesar su cuello con él y ver correr su sangre. Le odiaba con toda su alma.

La rubia levantó su fuerte brazo para clavar el kunai en el cuello de Orochimaru, cuando, de repente, hubo una interrupción que no se esperaba para nada...

-¡¡Aggh!! –Kabuto se había interpuesto entre el kunai y Orochimaru, y este había atravesado el cuello del joven- Orochimaru-sama... –Susurró con dificultad.

-¡¡KABUTOOOOOO!! –Gritó recobrando sus fuerzas sacadas de la flaqueza al ver como Tsunade atravesaba el fino cuello de su amante. Tomó rápidamente el cuerpo de Kabuto que cayó hacia un lado soportando su peso en él y le dio una suave palmada en la mejilla- ¡¡Kabuto!! ¡¡Kabuto!! ¡Contéstame, maldita sea! –Los nervios invadían por completo a Orochimaru y la sangre ardiendo corría por sus venas.

-Se...ñor... –Susurró el chico con dificultad agarrando la mano de Orochimaru y le sonrió tiernamente- No se rinda nunca... –Escupió una gran bocanada de sangre- Hágalo por... mí... Le amo –Sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás debido a que su cuerpo entero había perdido la rigidez. Kabuto había muerto para salvar a Orochimaru. No había roto su promesa... Kabuto le había protegido hasta la muerte con su vida.

-Kabuto... –Susurró con voz temblorosa el hombre de piel blanca apretando con fuerza la mano de Kabuto casi tan pálida ahora como su propio cuerpo y con su otro brazo, rodeando el cuerpo del pequeño, le apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo y besó su frente- Te... amo... ¡¡Voy a vengar tu muerte!!

Todo fue muy rápido. Orochimaru levantó la mirada hacia Tsunade que veía la emotiva escena sin poder creerlo.

Los ojos de Orochimaru miraron llenos de furia y más abiertos que nunca a los de Tsunade llenos de coraje. Las felinas pupilas de Orochimaru se volvieron más pequeñas y finas dándole un aire de locura más acentuado de lo normal. En su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa que a la vez expresaba locura, enfado, seriedad... El rostro de Orochimaru era difícil de describir en esos momentos.

El hombre se levantó y corrió más rápido que la propia Tsunade hasta ella, apretando su cuello sin piedad. Quería matarla y sentir como se moría de dolor con sus propias manos o su venganza no saciaría su sed de sangre por aquel que más amaba. Godaime gritó fuertemente de dolor sin entender como ahora Orochimaru se hacía tan fuerte que con solo un apretón en su cuello la estaba matando. Y así fue, en pocos segundos, Orochimaru sintió como el cuello de Tsunade crujía y se rompía entre sus manos, matándola. La sangre de Tsunade resbaló por las manos Orochimaru. Eso le produjo placer y odio al vengativo Sannin que en seguida corrió hacia los ninjas de Konoha que peleaban contra sus ninjas del sonido.

Los esbirros de Orochimaru se apartaron comprendiendo que aquella pelea su señor la quería solo para él. Con sus propias manos y a veces usando la espada que robaba de algún ninja muerto de Konoha, mataba con furia a todos, gritando repetidas veces el nombre de Kabuto con furia y odio hacia todos aquellos que le arrebataron lo único que tenía. Los esbirros se asustaron por la violenta locura de Orochimaru y salieron de allí corriendo.

Pasaron los minutos, las horas... Orochimaru no contó el tiempo... Había matado a todos aquellos repugnantes ninjas el solo. No quedaba ni uno vivo. Orochimaru miró sus manos y gran parte de su cuerpo con algunas heridas y lleno de sangre de aquellos ninjas a los que había asesinado, incluida Tsunade. No entendía como él que había necesitado todo un día para matar a Sarutobi, ahora en unas horas de las que no llevaba cuenta, había destruido a todos los ninjas de Konoha... Eso realmente ya ni le importaba. Miró hacia atrás, caminando hacia el cadáver del lindo Kabuto y se inclinó a su lado. Lo abrazó fuertemente y besó casa parte de su cuerpo desnudando el cadáver. Orochimaru sabía que aquello se había convertido en pasión, en obsesión... Necesitaba a Kabuto a su lado o moriría... Sí, iba a morir sin él... ya no podía luchar por nada... Orochimaru comprendió mientras besaba el inerte y gélido cuerpo de Kabuto que todo lo que había hecho buscando todas las técnicas ninjas existentes y poder... Ese camino, solo había tenido fuerzas para seguir recorriéndolo cada instante porque Kabuto estaba a su lado. Kabuto era superior a Orochimaru, eso pensaba el moreno... Porque él tenía hasta el don de quitarle la vida o no a Orochimaru, el don de hacerle feliz, de darle fuerzas, incluso la capacidad de amar... Kabuto era lo único y lo más preciado que podía tener.

Orochimaru se quedó en silencio después de recorrer besando todo el cuerpo del Genin hasta su boca que besó suavemente y comenzó a sentir como sus mejillas se llenaban de crudas lágrimas que dolían más que nada. Lágrimas que derramaba por Kabuto. Solo por él derramaba lágrimas. Solo él lo merecía... Orochimaru busco en el bolsito donde guardaba sus armas y sacó un kunai que miró un par de segundos. Después miró a Kabuto y sonrió tristemente.

-Kabuto... ¿Es que no lo entiendes...? No puedo continuar mi camino... porque... mi verdadero camino eres tú... Estamos encadenados... Te amo –Clavó el kunai en su cuello, donde mismo Tsunade se lo había clavado a Kabuto y se recostó sobre el pecho de este abrazándole fuertemente y esperando su muerte con una pequeña sonrisa. No tenía ni idea de si existía otra vida después de aquella tan dura y cruel o no, pero, fuera a donde fuera, sabía que iría donde estuviera Kabuto...-.

**FIN**

**Final triste, lo sé. Bueno, aun así espero que les gustara y de nuevo perdonen mi maldita pereza y tardanza uu. ¡¡Dejen RR!! ¡¡Gracias a las que siguieron este fic hasta el final!!**

**¡¡Hasta pronto y besos!!**


End file.
